LionblazexHeathertail: Back Together Again
by Ray the Evil Rainbow Target
Summary: Heathertail and Lionblaze are back together again, for final this time. Or so they think. Can their new relatioinship last, and at what cost to the Clans?
1. Prologue

**Okay, so HeatherxLion time. This is like… after/during Fading Echoes.I don't have much to say so let the story begin!**

**Heathertail: Wait… Don't we have to say the disclaimer?**

**Lionblaze: Yeah! I agree! **

**Me: Lionblaze you can say it.**

**Lion: Um… This is about mice right?**

**Heather: NO! **

**Breeze: The disclaimer idiot. Still can't believe you choose him Heathertail…**

**Heather: Shut up, Breezepelt.**

**Lionblaze: Ray the Evil Rainbow Target owns none of the characters used in this book. Unless a cat has kits. –winks at Heathertail-**

**Heather: You be quiet too, Mr. MOUSE.**

**Lion: It was an accident!**

**Me: Whatever, Ivypaw and Dovepaw had this problem too. So please let the story go on!**

**EVERYONE: YAY!**

_Reunite_

Heathertail sat near the old tunnel she and Lionblaze had used to play in, missing him. Why had she chosen Breezepelt?

_He's nothing more then a smaller version of his dad. Lionblaze is much better than Crowfeather. Much…_

What a mistake… How could **I'll switch from she's and Heathertail's to I's sometimes **I be so stupid? Even though it was him that ended it, it was for his family. Breezepelt would _never_ do anything for his family, let alone give me up. He was really jealous when he knew I was seeing another tom, then extremely happy when I told him it was over between me and his competition. Gosh, what a mouse-brain.

Of course though, Lionblaze has no Idea how much I really do love him. It went from playing in the caves to this. Love, I suppose some would say. Breezepelt, when me and Lionblaze were meeting, always called it obsession. I mean, how is it obsession when you can barely say a thing about the guy for fear of giving away his identity.

I sighed and laid down by the cave, trying to remember his scent. It had really been that long since I'd last seen him. It finally came to me, fresh and refueling. It felt so close, like he was really there. I opened my eyes looked up and there he wasn't.

The scent vanished, every last trace of him. I longed for him, I needed him. So I went to the border and stepped over it, I'd seen him here two days ago. He was just staring out into WindClan territory. Lionblaze had to of been here. I decided just to wait, and wait… and wait. Nobody came.

So I decided to leave, and I walked away into my own territory. Though I stop when I hear my name, echoing from the distance it's being yelled at. Finally! I recognized his voice right away.

"Lionblaze! It's you!"

**OOOH what will happen next?**


	2. Midnight Battle

**YAY! Finally another chapter! This one might be super long or super short depending on what I feel it needs to be. Okay that's all. STORY starts NOW!**

_Will it work?_

Lionblaze caught Heathertail's brown pelt slowly retreating back into her own territory. He had to get to her before it was too late. He called out her name hoping she would hear him and turn around. He ran onto her territory and called again.

Finally she answered.

"Lionblaze! It's you!"

Heathertail stood where she was for a minute and so did Lionblaze. She her mouth opened and she let out a snarl. Instead of running happily towards him she charged him, and Lionblaze stood where he was in shock. Heathertail knocked into him sending him flying off his feet. Yes, he would win every fight he was in, but not if he wasn't fighting. And he couldn't fight Heathertail could he?

No, he had come here to get away from death. That was why he sat out in the open. Lionblaze had hoped the never ending breeze WindClan had ruffling through their pelts would blow away all the grief throughout his Clan. Now though, he was being attacked by the one he wanted most to see.

His old love, Heathertail.

**(New POV, Heathertail)**

She charged at him, not caring he was Lionblaze. She knocked him off his feet and pinned him down, a snarl ripping from her throat. Lionblaze was an enemy on her land, a sworn enemy. In that battle… They had become enemies, no longer Heatherstar and Lionclaw of DarkClan, but Heathertail and Lionblaze of WindClan and ThunderClan.

Heathertail saw Lionblaze look up at her in shock, hurt, then savageness. He growled at her and pushed her off of him. She made no move to attack after that, just sat panting.

"What," He asked her, "was that about?"

"You." Heathertail answered, "You think you can just… Just come back here and be forgiven after all the sadness you've caused me in the past? After all the anger? Well I'm sorry but you can't."

"But I love y-"

"No." Heathertail interrupted him, "You don't love me. Don't try and tell me you love me when you abandoned me when I needed you most. And anyways, I have a mate now. Breezepelt."

"Breezepelt? Really, that's the best you could do? An angry tom who doesn't know how to love?"

"That," She said, "is just because of Crowfeather."

Lionblaze shook his head sadly. Heathertail felt her anger start to boil again and took a step forward, a growl starting to form in her throat.

"At least Breezepelt doesn't desert me when I think everything's going fine. Nope, he actually stays with me. The best part, he doesn't have any siblings that could constantly tell him to stop seeing me. I'm happy with him, you're happy with whoever caused you to stop seeing me. Got it?" Heathertail took another step forward, "Good."

**(New POV, Lionblaze)**

Lionblaze thought about Hollyleaf, his sister. It wasn't another she-cat he liked that caused him to stop playing with Heathertail, it was his dead sister.

"She's dead." He said in a barely audible voice.

"What was that?" Heathertail asked, thinking it was an insult whispered under him breath.

"_I said she's dead!" _He yelled at her, "_Dead, my sister is dead!"_

Heathertail looked at him now with a sad look on her face. She started to open her mouth to speak but Lionblaze spoke first.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"No," Heathertail shook her head, "it's fine, I'm sorry."

They both sat in silence for awhile before Heathertail spoke.

"I should be getting back now, it's almost moonhigh." Heathertail started to smile and rubbed her head against Lionblaze's, "Meet me here tomorrow after sunset."

Lionblaze, done with anger and sadness now filled up with love. He rubbed against her as well and nodded. She purred and then started to pad back into the bare darkness of WindClan territory.

"Sure…" He sighed, "Tomorrow."

Then he too walked away into the shadows of trees, going back to his camp, where a burial would take place.

**WHO DIED? If you can tell me… You'll get something! I don't know what yet, but something good! Again please review! **


	3. The Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER  **BRAMBLESTAR**- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY To be decided

MEDICINE CAT **JAYFEATHER**- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

**GRAYSTRIPE**- long-haired gray tom

**MILLIE**- striped gray tabby she-cat

**BRAKENFUR-** golden brown tabby tom

**SORRELTAIL**- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**CLOUDTAIL- **long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**BRIGHTHEART- **white she-cat with ginger patches

**THORNCLAW- **golden brown tabby tom

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**LEAFPOOL- **light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**SPIDERLEG- **long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**BIRCHFALL- **light brown tabby tom

**WHITEWING- **white she-cat with green eyes

**BERRYNOSE- **cream-colored tom

**POPPYFROST- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**HAZELTAIL- **small gray-and-white she-cat

**MOUSEWHISKER- **gray-and-white tom

**CINDERHEART- **gray tabby she-cat

**LIONBLAZE- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**FOXLEAP- **reddish tabby tom

**TOADSTEP- **black-and-white tom

**BRIARLIGHT- **dark brown she-cat

**BLOSSOMFALL- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**BUMBLEFLIGHT- **very pale gray tom with black stripes

**DOVEWING- **pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**IVYLEAF- **silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**CHERRYPAW**- ginger she-cat

**MOLEPAW**- brown-and-cream tom

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**DAISY**- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**ICECLOUD- **white she-cat (mother of Toadstep's kits; Smokekit, a black-gray she-cat, Duskkit, a light gray she-cat, and Snowkit, a pure-white she-cat)

**ROSEPETAL- **dark cream she-cat(expecting Foxleap's kits)

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**MOUSEFUR**- small dusky brown she-cat

**PURDY**- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**DUSTPELT**- dark brown tabby tom

**FERNCLOUD**- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**SANDSTORM**- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

WINDCLAN

(Listing only those going to be shown in story)

LEADER **ONESTAR- **brown tabby tom

DEPUTY **ASHFOOT-** gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **KESTRELFLIGHT-** mottled gray tom

WARRIORS 

**WHITETAIL-** small white she-cat

**ANTPELT- **brown tom with one black ear

**HEATHERTAIL- **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**BREEZEPELT-** black tom with amber eyes

**SEDGEWHISKER- **light brown tabby she-cat

**SWALLOWTAIL-** dark gray she-cat

**SUNSTRIKE-** tortoiseshell she-cat with lark white mark on her forehead

**Note; This story takes place after Fading Echoes and the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan.**


	4. Something Big is Happening Today!

**Okay so I posted the allegiances like a day ago, so here's an actual chapter. ENJOY!**

_Today is the day_

Heathertail ran swiftly back to camp. She went through a side entrance so she wouldn't be seen by Whitetail who was guarding the camp. She snuck into the warriors den and settled down in her nest between Breezepelt and Swallowtail. Breezepelt's eyes shot open when she layed down in her nest.

"Where have you been?" He growled.

"The dirt place." Heathertail said and instantly realized her mistake.

"No you weren't. I've been waiting here since sunset for you." Breezepelt's gaze burned into her, "Why are you lying?"

"Breezepelt," Heathertail started desperately, "I'm not, really."

"You're seeing another tom aren't you? Who is it?"

Heathertail cast a quick glance at Antpelt, who was sleeping one nest away from her. He had come in from the dirt place just a little bit before her, and Breezepelt would make the assumption.

Just as she thought, he followed her gaze to Antpelt.

"Him?" He sounded enraged, "Of course, how could I be so dumb! You were on the patrol with him earlier weren't you!"

Heathertail nodded stiffly. If she said no he would keep going on about how she was a liar, and he thought she was _trustworthy._

"You're just like Crowfeather. You act as if you love one cat when you really love another. Well that's not how it's going to be between you and me. I'm going to be sure of it."

She looked up at him sharply and shook her head.

"No. I won't be with you."

Breezepelt's smirk caught her off guard and he pounced on her. Before she could yell he had but his tail in her mouth and dragged her outside, around the way she came in and out of screaming range. He took his tail out of her mouth and sat near her, making sure to unsheathe his claws.

"Take me to where you were." He growled, "Or I'll go there myself then I'll really know who you were with." Heathertail knew he would find out anyway, with or without her but maybe she could somehow persuade Breezepelt nothing had happened.

"Fine. Let's go." And she started out on what would be the third sin of her life.

(New POV, Lionblaze)

Lionblaze arrived at camp and half the Clan was still alive, grooming the lifeless ginger body that lay in the center of them. Brambleclaw, Lionblaze's father, or so-called father was sitting by Sandstorm, who was staring at her mate's body in a trance. Squirrelflight's head was bowed, and Brambleclaw just looked at her in disgust and then turned his head to tell Sandstorm something. Lionblaze looked over at Squirrelflight. She looked up and around, then caught Lionblaze staring at her. She didn't say anything or look at him in any way but Lionblaze suddenly felt sorry for her.

Lionblaze walked away to the fresh kill when Squirrelflight got up and followed him. She sat down by him.

"I know, you're disappointed in me. But Firestar was my father, real father and you're real grandfather too. Leafpool is even sadder than me right now, and it's just… I have no idea why I'm talking to you, or even talking about this but when you, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf were still _my_ kits I loved you. I still love you even now. And I guess… Well Firestar loved me and Leafpool so much, and we loved him, it'll be hard to watch the burial. Which is why we won't be."

Lionblaze thought of Heathertail. How he had talked to her about Hollyleaf. To his aunt he nodded blankly. Hollyleaf hadn't gotten a burial. Squirrelflight walked away.

Now he had something he had to do. He walked to Jayfeather. And set his mouse down by him.

"Take it I'm not hungry."

Jayfeather looked at him quizzically. Lionblaze knew his brother knew something was up. He was probably remembering the talk with Squirrelflight, and then he would know…

Lionblaze quickly tried to think of something other than Heathertail.

"Stop that." Jayfeather snapped at his brother.

"Stop what?" Lionblaze asked.

"Trying to hide things from me," Jayfeather hissed, "I know there's something you're not telling me."

Lionblaze hurried away to groom his grandfather then went back to sleep, completely oblivious that he was about to be known to one as "ThunderClan mangy tom…"

(New POV, Breezepelt)

Breezepelt followed closely beside Heathertail making sure she wasn't trying to cover up any scent trails. He was getting impatient.

"Come on," He hissed, "We must be nearly there by now." Breezepelt's claws dug into the ground. He wanted to get there. And _soon._ Heathertail swooshed her tail over a clump of grass with impatience herself he guessed.

"Almost…" Heathertail answered. She seemed to be going as slow as she possibly could. Breezepelt pushed her forward with impatience. "Great StarClan I'm making sure I don't lose my trail."

"Yeah you could totally forget where you were meeting with your love." Breezepelt snorted and spat out the word love.

"Just be quiet! We're here."

(New POV, Heathertail)

_Oh no…_ Heathertail thought, _Antpelt's been here! _

Quickly she swooshed her tail over where Antpelt had caught a rabbit and continued to walk. Breezepelt wouldn't know what ThunderClan tom she was seeing. But knowing he was ThunderClan would be bad enough.

Heathertail spoke, and so did Breezepelt though Heathertail didn't listen.

"Just be quiet! We're here."

She sat down where Lionblaze had met her. She heard Breezepelt hiss in surprise and turn on her. His eyes told her about the hatred he felt for ThunderClan.

"A mangy ThunderClan tom? And one of them none the less!"

"One of who?" Heathertail asked, surprised.

"My dear old brothers." Breezepelt answered, and took a step towards her, "Now you'll pay."

(New POV, Breezepelt)

Breezepelt saw the fear that flickered in Heathertail's eyes and knew he was right. He took a step toward her and pounced. He knocked the claws that were rushed at him away and pinned Heathertail down.

"I loved you, but you love one of them? How could you?"

"It's my life not yours!" Heathertail hissed at him and Breezepelt slashed his claws across her face. He was so filled with rage he didn't care what he did just cared that he must do… one thing.

(New POV, Heathertail)

The sliver of the moon that showed told Heathertail she was doomed. The light hit Breezepelt's face just right. His face was contorted with rage. She was going to pay.

"Please," Heathertail pleaded, "Don't."

Breezepelt didn't listen, and he finally attacked. Heathertail was able to scramble from his grip when he pulled his paw up to slash her across the stomach.

Heathertail pounced on Breezepelt, and slashed wildly. He screeched, fumbled his way up and took a few steps back. Of everything, attack was not what he expected.

Surprise, I turned out, was in alliance with Heathertail tonight.

She pinned him this time and let out a snarl. It was extremely cruel as Heathertail smiled at him and closed her jaws around his throat.

**HA! This chappie was extremely long for what I usually write, but hey. HE HAD TO DIE! HAHAHAHA! Yep cool. REVIEW PLEASEEE! How'd you like how Heathertail killed him?**


	5. You're Here

**It's been awhile since I updated. I just had all those tests I've been studying for! Here's the chapter. I just realized when I looked on my email and saw I had a review alert that I hadn't written anything in a few weeks or however long it's been. **

Lionblaze was stalking a mouse. He crouched and stalked forward, making sure his tail was just above the ground. The mouse grabbed a nut and stuffed it into its mouth then continued to scamper around the tree his burrow was around. Now Lionblaze was almost there, he bunched his muscles and leaped landing right on-

Mousewhisker drew his tail back hissing. He glared at Lionblaze.

"Having a nice dream?" Mousewhisker snorted.

Lionblaze just glared back at Mousewhisker who sat his head back down on his sister. Lionblaze rolled his eyes and sat his own head back on his nest. Slowly his eyes started closing again and he yawned sleepily.

Until an alarm rang out.

"Intruder!" Brakenfur yowled.

Bramblestar came out of his den instantly and raced down the highledge. **Is that what it's called?** The nursery queens, Rosepetal, Icecloud, and Daisy made sure the kits were in the back of the nursery, and the apprentices ran to the elders den.

Luckily Brakenfur hadn't said intruder_s _and only a single cat walked into camp, her fur ragged and eyes tired. She looked wet, like she had fallen in a river.

The cat looked right at Lionblaze and smiled. He stared/smiled right back.

"Heathertail…"

(New POV, Heathertail)

Heathertail blinked, spit Breezepelt's neck out of her mouth and walked in a daze to the river. She walked down farther to the lake, wading into the river right before the lake. She washed the blood off of herself and stepped out of the river, her fur dripping wet.

She sat down on the ThunderClan's soft grass. The trees shaded her face as she thought.

_Where can I go? Not back to WindClan, Antpelt saw me go out with Breezepelt. He saw me walk outside the den then be dragged anyways… RiverClan? No, it's way too… wet. ShadowClan is just out of the question. That leaves ThunderClan. Of course._

Heathertail sighed, got up and started walking to her new home. Hopefully Firestar would accept her. He accepted those kittypets hadn't he? He would help a lone WindClan cat then. Espeacially one that 'just didn't fit in'.

Slowly, the camp came into sight. Everything was quiet and soon she started running towards the camp. She heard a cat yell, the camp come alive, and then as she entered the camp. All the cats stared at Heathertail including a pair of amber eyes. She smiled.

"Heathertail…"

**Okay so the joining of the Clan will be next chapter. As I always say, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Contestish Thing For You People!

**Hey you guys! I just remembered that I haven't decided on the deputy for ThunderClan. ****Have any suggestions?**

**And I'm not going to keep it a secret but I just remembered from a review I got about the battle there will be between ThunderClan and WindClan. ****Have any suggestions on who should die?**

**Then Rosepetal's kits… ****Have any suggestions on their names, pelt, eyes, markings, warrior names, etc?**

**Well please you guys tell me! I'd love to use your ideas! :D Just click that little button down there to tell me. LOL I never check my messages so just tell me by review.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!**

**ONE PERSON CAN ANSWER ALL THOSE QUESTIONS!**

**SO PLEASE DO!**


	7. Ze Results

**I'd like to tell you the results of the contest thing. It was not really a contest so if one of your ideas wasn't picked please don't feel bad! I think I got almost one of everyone's ideas in this anyways. And remembered, the kits had to look **_**similar**_** to the parents/grandparents (Spiderleg, Daisy, Ferncloud, and Dustpelt). That might be why your ideas weren't chosen. I'll say why I chose what I did after the name of a kit.**

_**Rosepetal's kits…**_

Snowkit- Dark brown she-kit with white spots and beautiful deep blue eyes **(This is so pretty! She reminds me of a fawn. Looks like Spiderleg, Dustpelt.)**

Iriskit- light brown tabby she-kit with light blue eyes **(Reminds me of a daredevil… A car that pretends to be innocent but didn't. The pelt matches Dustpelt's!)**

Honeykit- pale ginger she-cat with honey yellow eyes and a flowing stream-like tail **(like honey… sweet and nice to eat**** Looks like Foxleap)**

Eaglekit- bold reddish-brown tom with a cream belly that has black dots **(Looks like Foxleap. Really like how descriptive this is. I can totally imagine this in a second!)**

Wildkit- Gray with white oval pattern over her pelt **(A nice, elegant look, this really just pops out when I think of her. Looks like Ferncloud)**

**That's all I'm showing! Everything else will be revealed later… In the true next chapter.**


	8. Things to Be Told

**As I said last chappie, thanks for all your entries! Or did I say that… IDK but I was thinking it. You guys gave me some really good ideas, and sorry songbreeze12 that I couldn't take any of your kit ideas because I already said the results, but everything else you posted may be used. Like the last true chapter I was reminded I should write because of a review. So thanks you reviewer, I think you know who you are. **

_What!_

_-earlier in the day then when it will be-_

Lionblaze stared in astonishment after he said Heathertail's name. Then, he noticed everyone else had a look of hostility on his face, so he masked his mixed emotions. Even if she did come here, for whatever reason, he couldn't show he loved her. Cinderheart had been after him lately, and he was going to accept her as a mate until Heathertail and him made up.

So, if he showed his complete love to Heathertail, Cinderheart would know why he suddenly rejected her and probably wouldn't be the happiest of cats… Which wouldn't be good. Heathertail and Lionblaze himself would be known as repeats of Leafpool and Crowfeather. Ugh, that was the last thing he wanted. Yet, maybe if he waited a bit then he could fall in love with her. For the third time.

He remembered to earlier that day when Cinderheart had asked him to go in a walk in the woods with her. If only he hadn't agreed, things wouldn't be so awkward.

_Cinderheart brushed her tail lightly down Lionblaze's flank._

"_Want to go for a walk?" She asked, and Lionblaze agreed. They walked into the forest together and Cinderheart stopped by the trees in front of the lake._

"_Listen," She said suddenly, "We're good friends right?" Lionblaze nodded, wondering where this was going, "Well…" Cinderheart continued, "I sort of want to be… More."_

"_You mean, like… mates?" Lionblaze asked, surprise showing in his voice._

"_Yes." Cinderheart replied and waited for an answer. Oh, what would he say to her? What could he say to tell her-gently- that he didn't feel the same?_

"_I…" Lionblaze looked at her, "I think of you as a really great friend. More the good, but no more than great. We could never be, you know, mates. I just don't feel like that."_

"_Oh." Cinderheart answered, "That's okay, I understand, I guess."_

"_That's great," Lionblaze purred, and licked her cheek, "I'm sorry, but I really hope we're still friends."_

"_Of course," Cinderheart said sadly, "Just friends."_

_And then she walked away._

_-back to the correct time-_

Lionblaze looked at where Heathertail was being kept. In the elders den. Lionblaze then looked over at where Cinderheart was, eating a pigeon with Ivyleaf. He sighed slowly. What a mess.

**~~Heathertail~~**

Heathertail looked around for Firestar then looked at Brambleclaw, who she knew was deputy.

"May I speak to Firestar?" She asked him, looking at all the faces of warriors around her. The only ones she recognized, aside from Lionblaze, were Jayfeather and Brambleclaw. Or at least, the only cats she could remember.

"I am leader now, you will speak to me." Bramblestar answered calmly. He waved his tail for her to follow him to his new den, and she did as he requested. When he had sat in the den he looked at her again with mixed feelings, she saw. Suspicion, interest, and questioning. "What are you doing in ThunderClan?" Bramblestar demanded.

Heathertail took a deep breath before answering, "I wish to join your Clan. WindClan did not… suit me, I guess you could say. Too much wind all the time, no cover, very cold you know. And when I looked around camp, I felt like the other warriors did not want me there. I didn't belong."

"Hmm," Bramblestar murmured, "I thought WindClan cats were used to all that. The wind and such."

"They are, or they should be. I guess I'm not a moor **(not sure if that's how you spell it)** cat, I prefer trees to cover and shade me."

Bramblestar looked at her. Heathertail felt as if he was debating her fate. Finally when he did answer it was in an almost reluctant tone, even though he was, after all, leader. "You may stay, and live here as a warrior, but know you will be watched in your first moon here. Since there is no room for you in the warrior's den you will stay with the elders, or the apprentices. I fear Graystripe may be retiring soon so you will have to move into the apprentice den sooner or later."

Heathertail left, saying her thank you and went to rest in the semi-crowded elder's den.

_-the next day-_

A bright morning's sunshine shone in from the entrance to the elder's den. It made Heathertail stir from her peaceful sleep. She looked up from her partially made nest and sat up groggily. It was a little after dawn and her warrior ceremony would be soon.

No sooner had to the thought occurred that Bramblestar yowled from the Highledge to call a Clan meeting. Heathertail and all the cats not hunting or patrolling came from their dens or the fresh-kill pile. The pile was beginning to shrink with leaf-bare, she noted.

"We are welcoming a new warrior into ThunderClan today." Bramblestar called, "Heathertail, will you please step forward." Heathertail stepped forward and Bramblestar continued, "I have decided you will be staying in the apprentice den to train like a ThunderClan apprentice. You must learn ThunderClan ways and this is the best way to do so. Lionblaze will teach you our ways."

Heathertail nodded, slightly ashamed for having to be trained like an apprentice. She stepped back and a few mild cheers rose from the crowd.

"Next," Bramblestar continued to recite from to Highledge, "After our loss of Firestar I must decide on a new deputy." Brambleclaw paused before continuing, "Brakenfur shall be the new deputy. I hope StarClan approves of my choice."

Loud cheers now came from the Clan, igniting the hollow in a chorus of yowls. They chanted the name of their new deputy as he stepped forward.

"Thank you, Bramblestar, I will do my best."

Bramblestar stared down at Brakenfur, "As you should."

Brakenfur simply nodded like Heathertail had and receded into the crowd. Bramblestar called the ending of the meeting then bounded off the Highledge. He, as many others, congratulated Brakenfur.

****Lionblaze****

Lionblaze peeked into the nursery where Rosepetal and her five kits were laying.

"Have you named them?" He asked Rosepetal, who was busy cleaning her kits. He couldn't help but thinking she was such a small cat to have so many kits.

"Yes I have. This," She said, indicating to a reddish-brown tom-kit, "Is Eaglekit. The dark brown with white spots is Snowkit, the light brown tabby she-kit is Iriskit. Then, that pale ginger she-kit is Honeykit, and the gray she-kit with the oval pattern is Wildkit. I feel sorry for Eaglekit, he's the only tom of the bunch." She sighed happily.

"That's great, they're very beautiful," Lionblaze answered, "I'll be leaving now so they can get some sleep. Bye!" And he raced out of the nursery to let the next cat look at them.

Lionblaze sighed thoughtfully himself.

_It's nice to know everyone else's life is going great_, he though solemnly.

**Okay, a really long chapter, I know. I just felt like I had to fit all that in there so I could get on to more interesting stuff next chapter. Really hope you guys liked it! Read and review, my new r&r. So please do. Hey that sorta rhymed. Maybe…**


	9. Training

**Thank you guys for being so patient! I updated my other story- IvypawxTigerheart the Jealousy Begins. So, if you'd like and you're a fan of that story, read it! **

_Mentor Knows All_

Lionblaze padded up to the apprentice den, looking for his new 'apprentice', Heathertail. When he poked his head into the apprentice den, he saw Heathertail wasn't in there. Cherrypaw and Molepaw were still sound asleep.

"It's dawn. Wake up, Molepaw, Cherrypaw," Lionblaze growled at them, and when they sleepily opened their eyes, asked, "Where's Heathertail?"

"I think… she went to Jayfeather's den." Cherrypaw nodded to herself, "Yeah, she had a couple thorns in her nest. They gave her a bloody scratch. And… that one she had on her face."

_Scratches in her sleep? That sounds familiar, _thought Lionblaze bitterly. _She'd better not be training with them. I'll see today in battle practice._

With that ugly thought, Lionblaze turned and headed toward his brother's den. There was Heathertail, lying on her side so Jayfeather could apply some kind of medicine to the gash in Heathertail's stomach.

"You expect me to believe you got this from a _thorn," _Jayfeather was saying, as always, with sarcasm. Lionblaze noted the gash didn't look like something from a thorn, and dread washed over him.

"I did," Heathertail growled. Neither had noticed Lionblaze sitting there, but as he had the thought, Jayfeather noticed him. Yet his brother just flicked his ears slightly and ignored him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm adding Cobweb, so you don't bleed. Then, Dock, to soothe your wound. A little Marigold, to make sure you don't get an infection, and that's it," Jayfeather stared at Heathertail in exasperation, but kept rubbing the Marigold over her stomach gash.

"Not that!" Heathertail sighed, "Flicking your ears."

"Lionblaze is right there," Jayfeather growled, annoyed. Finally, had being acknowledged, Lionblaze stepped forward and got a good look at Heathertail's wound. It looked slightly infected, but it was nothing Jayfeather couldn't heal.

"Ready for training?" Lionblaze asked Heathertail, obviously staring at her wound.

Heathertail nodded, "Of course! I have to learn those secret ThunderClan moves, right?" Lionblaze laughed, and then she said, "Jayfeather, can I go now?"

He nodded, and she bounded up, wincing slightly. After only a slight hesitation, Lionblaze trotted away, indicating with his tail for Heathertail, to follow him. Heathertail did, walking.

Slowly, they made their way to the training hollow. He pawed the ground impatiently, waiting for Cinderheart to arrive so she and Heathertail could fight. She had agreed the day before, hopefully unaware of his and Heathertail's relationship.

_Why- how would she even know anything about it? _Lionblaze laughed out loud for even thinking the idea. _Impossible._

Cinderheart ran up at that moment, stopping his train of thoughts. She looked cheerful, nothing like the sad Cinderheart who's heart Lionblaze had broken. He felt almost sad about it himself, but then remembered why he had said no. Heathertail.

"Why so happy?" Lionblaze asked, wondering about this new attitude.

"Do you really want to know?" Cinderheart beamed.

"Yes!"

"Okay…" Cinderheart paused and took a breath for suspense. "Mousewhisker asked me to be his mate and I said yes!"

Lionblaze wasn't at all surprised. Even when she had liked Lionblaze, she had been very close to Mousewhisker. They spent almost all of their time together. Yet at the same time, he was mildly surprised. Cinderheart had moved on.

"You see, he and Hollyleaf used to be really close. I used to be best friends with her, and when she… died, we started to actually _realize_ eachother. Then, well, you know…" Cinderheart stopped, blushing madly under her fur. Luckily they couldn't tell.

"That's great!" Heathertail purred, even though she barely even knew Cinderheart. She stole a glance at Lionblaze. He caught the look and smiled.

Lionblaze gazed at Heathertail, yet not lovingly. He did love her, obviously, but was looking at what part of her might seem… _ThunderClan._

"Better start training, then." Lionblaze motioned for Cinderheart and Heathertail to stand opposite eachother. Heathertail looked ready, but not in the stance ThunderClan did. She looked more ready to run away then attack.

Heathertail was standing lightly the tips of her paws, her muscles already bent toward the left. It'd be much too easy for an enemy to know which way she was going to turn. Cinderheart, on the other hand, stood almost normally, but obviously ready.

"Don't make it so obvious you're going left, Heathertail," Lionblaze said, and she frowned a little. He sighed and walked up to her left side and bended her more to the right so she stood straight up. Now Lionblaze looked at her from the front, "Good. Stay like that, but look at Cinderheart. She's ready to move, but not _a certain way_."

Heathertail nodded and adjusted her position a little more to the right. He nodded in a mentor-like way and flicked his tail in a signal to go. Cinderheart lunged forward, swiping a paw under Heathertail. Heathertail, with her lightning-quick WindClan reflexes, dodged and managed to give her opponent a blow to the hind leg.

In the little moments Cinderheart stumbled and was directing another attack, Heathertail was behind her. Swirling around, Cinderheart managed to catch the WindClanner in the stomach. Heathertail cringed, her thin WindClan frame wasn't the best for taking the hard blows.

Lionblaze noticed Heathertail wasn't even trying to mimic any of the moves Cinderheart had used, but kept fighting WindClan-style. To RiverClan and ShadowClan, and even a little WindClan and ThunderClan, she would be an unpleasant surprise.

"Try to fight ThunderClan, remember what you've seen ThunderClan use. Don't lean on your speed, try to get a little more strength in there too. Then you'll be the both of best worlds," Lionblaze grinned at Heathertail, who smiled back.

"Sure," she said, "But I don't know that many ThunderClan moves."

The fight started again, flip-flopping from Cinderheart pummeling Heathertail to Heathertail tricking Cinderheart with her speed- but a little less than before, Lionblaze saw with pride, because she was taking his advice. He thought of Dovewing, his last apprentice, who he had asked to train with Heathertail first but she was too busy with Ivyleaf.

Slowly the two she-cats were left panting, Cinderheart with her foot striking out towards Heathertail in a futile effort to stop her once for all. Heathertail, luckily being trained to run for a _long_ time, barely dodged it. The leg barely hit her nose.

Lionblaze nodded to both of them, "Good job, Heathertail. You too, Cinderheart, though I can't really say that since I'm not your mentor."

"I'll still take it," panted Cinderheart. "Nice job, WindCl- Heathertail."

**(Heathertail)**

Heathertail didn't take offense from Cinderheart's words, "Thanks. Good match…" She breathed, still panting just a little.

Just then, Mousewhisker rushed into the training clearing (?). He skidded to a stop next to Cinderheart, his teeth bared. "WindClan's at camp. Onestar is talking with Bramblestar now."

Stifling a mew of shock and nervousness, Heathertail looked to Lionblaze, then to Mousewhisker, "Why is Onestar there? Is he there with anyone else?"

"Says a WindClan cat was murdered, I don't know when, in their own territory. Then another ran away. They caught ThunderClan scent at the scene."

Now Heathertail's eyes grew even wider. ThunderClan scent?

_Oh no_, she thought, _Lionblaze._

**Okay! There it is! Hope you liked it, please review! And just remember, Heathertail took Breezepelt to the place she and Lionblaze were meeting, so he wasn't actually there during or after the murder. **


	10. So Many Maybes

**I don't really have much to say on this. Thanks for the reviews, check out my other stories… Yep that's pretty much all I have to say. Read on.**

Lionblaze slashed his tail through the air, growling. A WindClan cat had run away and another had been murdered. Who said it wasn't a badger? Maybe a squirrel had passed the border and a ThunderClan apprentice chased after it. The scent could be pure coincidence.

"They think we have something to do with this?"

Mousewhisker nodded, "Why else would they be here?"

"I don't-"

The tom's would-be speech was interrupted by Heathertail, who flicked Lionblaze with her tail and meowed, "We should probably go see what's happening, right?"

Cinderheart, who was leaning on Mousewhisker, nodded. It seemed like for a moment all of the cats were in deep thought, imagining different scenarios, none of which involved ThunderClan. Well, none of which included ThunderClan murdering a WindClan cat. What was the point? Maybe it was self-defense.

Finally, Lionblaze spoke. "You two go on ahead. I think Heathertail needs to rest for a minute. That intense ThunderClan-style fighting must've worn you out. After all, we are very strong, even Cinderheart here."

The brown she-cat rolled her eyes, but still said, "Fine. You two go ahead while I rest from that _exhausting_ training session."

"Alright," Cinderheart said with a smile in Heathertail's direction. Then she and Mousewhisker padded off in the direction of the camp. Lionblaze couldn't help noticing how happy Cinderheart seemed with her new mate. Would he and Heathertail ever be that happy?

**Heathertail…**

So Lionblaze hadn't caught on yet. Heathertail, despite the initial shock of hearing why her Clanmates were here, now looked perfectly calm on the outside. But that didn't reflect in any way what the she-cat was feeling on the inside. Worry and suspicion. How had Lionblaze not caught on?

"Was it you?"

Oh… so maybe Lionblaze _had_ caught on. He'd just waited until Mousewhisker and Cinderheart were gone. Well that_ was_ nice since he could've outed her in front of them. Was it better to just admit that she had, in fact, killed Breezepelt? Or should she play dumb?

"What do you mean?" Heathertail asked, widening her eyes. Play dumb it was.

Now it was Lionblaze's turn to roll his eyes, "The dead WindClan cat. Who was it? I bet it was just some random clanmate that got in your way when you were coming here. So you had to kill them?"

Heathertail hissed. How dare Lionblaze even think she was just a cold-blooded killer like Breezepelt. Coming here, even though she had killed a clanmate, had been wrong. Perhaps Lionblaze didn't even love her!

"I'll have you know it wasn't just some random clanmate. It was Breezepelt, and he was trying to kill me for seeing you."

Lionblaze hadn't lowered his eyes in shame yet, "What was the ThunderClan scent, then?"

How could the mousebrain not understand the whole story yet? Sure, there were some points that didn't make much sense. The ThunderClan scent could be one of them, but for Lionblaze. Heathertail had thought her maybe-mate smarter.

"You! I just… I'm just gonna say the whole story, okay?"

"Alright," Lionblaze said with doubt.

"It all happened after I got back to camp after meeting you," Heathertail explained. "Breezepelt was waiting for me. He asked me where'd I'd been and I said the dirtplace. Breezepelt said that he'd been waiting for me since sunset.

"Then, he dragged me out of the camp and said he knew I'd been seeing another tom he just didn't know who. I had to lead him to where we met, but I thought I could persuade him… Breezepelt knew your scent. He growled, 'A mangy ThunderClan tom? And one of them none the less!' I said, 'One of who?'"

Lionblaze was now listening intently to the story. He didn't interrupt once, and she never had to stop him. Heathertail was reliving the memory of that horrible last night.

"You know what he said? 'My dear old brothers. Now you'll pay.'" Heathertail shivered, wrapping her tail around herself, "Then he pounced, and clawed my face. I managed to get out of his grip, and for a second I thought I was free. But after that his claw slashed upward and hooked me in the stomach."

Heathertail was now shivering openly, reliving the memory's peak. Lionblaze padded over to Heathertail and put twined his tail with hers. She rested her head on his shoulder as she continued.

"I- I pounced on him, and started to claw him wherever I could. He backtracked but I pinned him, and killed him. But I don't know what they'll think! It was self-defense, but they'll want to whole story and you might be…"

Lionblaze sighed, "I might be kicked from the Clan, and you too? Maybe we'll have to live on our own without a single Clan. You'd think I'd have learned from Leafpool's mistakes. Maybe not."

As the two sat there, tails twined, Heathertail couldn't help thinking about what Lionblaze had said.

_So many maybes._


	11. How to Try to Stop a War

**Yeah, I know I said I wasn't gonna update this story until IvyxTiger is done. But I feel like writing, so I'm just gonna go ahead and update anyways. I can't hold strong to my promises about not writing… It's so hard! Better go write now… And I just noticed Icecloud and Rosepetal both have kits named Snowkit. So now Rosepetal's Snowkit is Fawnkit, kay everyone?**

_Telling the Clan_

"We're telling them the truth?" Heathertail and Lionblaze were almost at the camp entrance, from which they could hear loud snarls and yowls of protest.

"I think if they're going to believe you, we have to." Lionblaze twined his tail with Heathertail's, "But don't worry. I won't let them hurt you… I just wish it was Firestar. He knew about me."

_He knows I'm one of the Three_, Lionblaze thought just as the pair walked through the camp entrance. What they padded into was pure chaos, the sounds from outside of camp amplified and the sights not much prettier. Rosepetal was nudging her kits up to Bramblestar's den in case a fight broke out, Icecloud behind her.

Lionblaze watched in vain, unable to help, as Wildkit, one of Rosepetal's kits, slipped and fell from the top of the Highledge. The kit let out a loud shriek before hitting the ground with a sickening thud and lying motionless. Rosepetal gave a desperate yowl, but couldn't go back down to get to her kit. Heathertail rushed forward with a sickening growl and Lionblaze followed her as she crashed through WindClan and ThunderClan alike, running towards the injured, and possibly dead, kit.

When Heathertail got to the kit she wasted no time, picking her up by the scruff and carrying her to Jayfeather's den. That left Lionblaze alone in the middle of the strange crowd of shouting cats. Strangely, nobody was trying to actually stop the fight. Lionblaze scoped out Dovewing amidst the throng of cats, and trudged over to her.

"What's happening?" As if he didn't already know.

"WindClan thinks ThunderClan murdered Breezepelt. Bramblestar and Onestar are meeting now in Jayfeather's den, but everyone's still acting like mousebrains out here."

That pretty much summed it up. It appeared Onestar had come with only two cats at his side, Whitetail and Antpelt, who Lionblaze recognized from gatherings. The two cats had made enough fuss to get the whole Clan going. Some were fighting with another, others with the two WindClanners. Before long Heathertail ran back out of the medicine cat den, a wild expression on her face.

"Lionblaze! We have to tell them now. Bramblestar and Onestar were hissing at eachother talking about war. Hurry-," Heathertail was cut off by Onestar, who emerged from the medicine cat den, a glare on his face.

"WindClan! We're going, now," Onestar yowled, his voice cutting through the clearing. Heathertail turned to Lionblaze, a worried look on her face, "This means war, Bramblestar!"

"No! Don't leave!" Heathertail's desperate plea was drowned out by the snarls and hisses of insults and battle jeers and cheers. "Wait!"

By the time Heathertail had raced up the Highledge so everyone could hear her, WindClan was gone. Still she stood tall, her head held high.

"ThunderClan, listen to me," she boomed, "I know who murdered the WindClan cat!"

A hush spread through the clearing, and Heathertail began again, "It was me, but only out of self defense. Breezepelt was going to kill me for not being his mate. He dragged me out to w-where… Where a ThunderClan cat had chased a squirrel onto our territory during the sunhigh patrol, so it'd look like it was one of you."

At this, another outburst came forth.

"She's lying, she just-"

"The poor thing! No wonder she came-"

"ThunderClan!" Bramblestar yelled, "Be quiet. Before addressing this I must pray to StarClan that Wildkit recovers from her accident, which may be deadly."

Rosepetal stepped forth from the leader's den, her eyes filled with sorrow. She had not yet had a chance to visit her kit. The Clan stayed quiet as the queen padded down the rocks to the medicine cat den, which she disappeared inside of.

"I believe Heathertail is telling the truth, but it won't be any help now. WindClan had declared war. We can't race after them now and give them a story that should have been told in the beginning, one they won't believe" Bramblestar sighed. "It's too late."

_Firestar would've tried_, Lionblaze thought bitterly. But Bramblestar was right, no matter what Firestar would've done. It was too late to stop the war that was coming- the war that had started because of Lionblaze.

**Just a little chapter for now, was it good? Next chapter will be longer, I promise! But for now… What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will the war start?**


	12. The End

Hey guys, this is just a little note to say I will not be continuing this story, or any of my other ones! I'm really sorry, but I've just grown so tired of Warriors. I'm older, and onto greener pastures, I guess. Really, FanFiction was a wonderful site to work on my writing. The only thing that I've grown old of is the same thing this site is so awesome for- fanfiction! If you write fanfiction, please keep doing that and tell me about your stories so I can read them, I just won't be writing anymore. Honestly, I don't have much time anymore anyways.

So once again, so sorry! There's another site I love going to so I can read non-fanfiction AND some fanfic stories. As of now I don't have any stories on that site, but please check out the people I fanned. They're awesome! Look at my library and such, those stories are awesome. If you know the site, jeez your good.

If you'd like to know how this story ended, or the site I'm talking about, Private Message me. Just click the little PM button up by where my name is and do one of these thing, or more:

1. Ask me about how one or all of these stories ends

2. Ask about the site I'm talking about

3. Give me the link to your story

4. Or just say something friendly, or message me to talk about whatever

Seriously, every single one of you reading this is an amazing person. Go on to publish a book someday, or be a generally cool person! Love you all so much! Many hugs and kisses for you all!

Ray


End file.
